Our Resistance
by SoulKitten
Summary: Amy is at a lost with the past, Eggman wishes to use Amy's knowledge of Information that is forbidden for many years. She can't remember herself what that information is, soon when she starts remembering, she starts to loose her own grip on reality. Lemons, Sexual themes, Violence, Gore. Rated M! (Sonic Boom 2014 Inspired Fan Fict) Review and Read!
1. Target: Amy Rose

**Our Resistance: Target: Amy Rose**

"Hey Sonic check out my new invention!" A yellow twin tailed looking fox yelled as he flew over towards Sonic holding some type of Mech contraption. Sonic removed his sunglasses and adverted his attention to the rusty looking robot that now appeared in front of him. The robot was made out of a old garbage can from what he could smell not only that, but just by looking at it. Sonic sat up in his laid back chair and gazed at Mech, standing up an crossing his arms together, turning his full attention towards his friend.

"What does it do Tails?" Sonic question looking back at the machine. Tail smiled brightly at Sonic's question before turning his attention towards his creation. He fixed his goggles and adjusted his bandages on his arms before explaining.

"I call him The Track Locator 9000! He is able to track anything that we wish for him to. It's really simple", He said bending down before pressing a red button. Sonic only raised a brow wondering what the button did. "Find Amy Rose Track 9000." Tails ordered, the robot's eyes blinked yellow as it started to roll on it's own. Sonic and Tails looked at one another before following it.

"What do you think Sticks? I think the new design for the house looks awesome!" Amy beamed admiring her 24 hour work redecorating her and Sticks home that they shared. Sticks looked around and eyed everything, making incoherent noises that Amy just couldn't make out. She looked towards Sticks with a questioning look on her face waiting for an answer. "So?" She pushed.

"Needs more garbage!" Sticks chimed nodding her head in approval. Amy only shook her head and signed, she should of known that Sticks would say something like that maybe asking for her opinion was not the best idea, she rethought.

"Amy Rose located." A robotic voice said. Amy whipped out her hammer and Sticks grabbed her boomerang ready to fight.

"What the heck is that thing!" Sticks complained.

Amy eyed the small robot and shrugged."I don't know Sticks, what I DO wanna know is how the hell that thing knows my name!" She screeched , bringing up her Piko hammer, but before she could hammer that robot into oblivion she was grabbed by someone.

"HEY!" She yelled, looking up she saw it was Sonic that was carrying her.

"Hold on a second Amy, Tails built that thing it's called the Tracker 9000, it can locate anything or anyone." Sonic explained, placing her gently on the ground. Amy nodded her head and Stick only sighed, she really wanted to destroy that stupid thing. Tails soon came running in out of breath, when he finally regained it he adjusted his goggles and smirked.

"I told ya he worked like a charm, neat huh?" He said, Amy examined the robot some more.

"I WANTED to smash it!" Sticks whined. "Never trust a robot that knows the name of Amy Rose." She said nodding her head, Amy, Sonic and Tails only gave her a weird look before returning to the conversation while Sticks began to make faces at the robot.

"So Tail's what's the real reason behind the robot?" Amy asked, Tail only gave her a confused look.

"What do you mean Amy?" He questioned. Sonic looked at Amy.

"What I mean is that you didn't just create it to track down things did you? Is there nothing else more it?" She asked, gesturing to the robot and also catching Sticks making faces at it, Amy gave her a look and she stopped and laughed nervously. " Anyways."

"Actually no there isn't anything more, but I think it will come in handy anyways." He said, nodding with a small smile plastered on his face.

"And Besides, when Ro-Butt-Nick is up to no good, we can always track him down, not to bad." Sonic smirked.

"Correct." Tails agreed.

"Hey guys, what's with the early fireworks? It's not even Thanksgiving." Sticks asked looking out of her and Amy's window. Amy and Sonic looked at one another before looking at Tails who only shrugged, they all made room to look out the window and Tails shook his head.

"Uh, guys! I don't think those are fireworks!" Tails exclaimed, Sonic and Amy took a closer look.

"AMY LOOK OUT!" Sonic grabbed her and Sticks before running out of her house and out of the way before a huge explosion happened. Everyone coughed and swatted the smoke out of the way, Amy and Sticks were in shock. Their house was gone.

"What just happened?" Tails coughed, before seeing the house that was once standing. "What happened to your house!" He yelled.

Sonic looked up in the sky only to find a trail of smoke that lead from the use to be house towards the center of the jungle. "I'm pretty sure I know where it came from", he narrowed his eyes. "How's about we pay Egg head a visit? " He suggested.

"AGREED." Amy said, slamming her hammer into the ground.

"HE'S GOING TO PAY!" Sticks screamed running in complete circles. Sonic smirked adjusting his brown scarf that was tightly around his neck, Amy tightened her bandages and blew her bangs out the way, Sticks gritted her teeth and narrowed her eyes, and Tails adjusted his goggles. It was PAYBACK time.

"Where's Knuckles?" Tails questioned.

"I haven't seen him all morning Sonic said as he started to back tack and run with Amy, while Tail and Sticks rode in the tornado.

"Sorry about you and Stick's house Amy." He apologized. "If you want, you guys can stay with Tails and I?" He offered, as the quickly ran around a tree that was in their way.

"It's not you're fault Sonic, trust me Eggman will get what's coming to him." She growled. "Do you mind?" She said, sliding under two boulders, Sonic jumped over the two. One the two hedgehogs regrouped Sonic gave her a thumbs up.

"Don't worry Amy it's the least I can do." A faint blush crossed her cheeks, but she turned her head and nodded.

"Thank's Sonic I appreciate it." She said, regaining her posture and continued to run, Sonic nodded his head and them presumed to Eggman's Lab in the jungle.

"Well were finally here and by the looks of it that missile did launch from here." Tail noted looking up at the sky an noticed the same smoke tail from earlier. Sonic nodded before proceeding to bang on Eggman's door.

"HEY! EGG FACE OPEN UP!" Sonic yelled, Sonic waited until her heard footsteps and the two white doors parted revealing nothing but ugly. Eggman.

"What do you want you insolent fool, can't you see that I'm busy!" He snapped. Sonic only snickered, but then a mischievous smile graced of his lips. Eggman cocked a brow. "What are you smiling about!" He ordered.

"Amy, Sticks." Sonic introduced two angry females, Amy was dragging her Pink and Yellow Piko Hammer and Sticks gripped her boomerang tightly. " I believe you have business with these two this time Egg Bot." He smirked.

"EGGMAN..." Amy snarled, raising her hammer. Eggman raised his hands and backed up not understand what was going on at the moment her was a bit confused.

"What is the meaning of this!" He asked, looking at Sonic and Tails that were now laughing, then at Amy and Sticks that were fuming. " I don't get it!"

"You ruined OUR HOUSE!" Sticks yelled throwing her boomerang, Eggman ducked just in time, Sticks caught it. "You're gonna pay!" She yelled.

"Say your PRAYS you CREEP!" Amy yelled before swinging down her hammer only to hit something hard. She didn't understand what was going on until Eggman started to laugh. When she looked up she came face to face with a metal robot.

"Amy watch out!" Tails yelled, Amy flipped backwards and out of the way before the robot could strike at her. "What the heck is that thing!" Tails said eyeing the huge robot that was protecting Eggman.

"Heh, say hello to E-Bot 101." He said proudly.

"What happened to all the other hundred? Did they malfunction or did they destroy themselves with the Self Destruct button you put in OBVIOUS places?" Sonic smirked.

"Silence you incompetent fool." He growled. " E-Bot, dispose of the girls first!" He ordered.

"Over my dead body!" Sonic said, before spin dashing into the robot and making it fall back. Eggman ran to the side before glaring at Sonic, he really couldn't stand that pest, he was always interfering with his plans.

"Tails, I need you to fire you're plan missiles at it, see if you can get a clear shot in!" Sonic yelled, dodging another attack.

"WERE NOT SCARED OF YOU!" Sticks yelled chucking her boomerang at it, which didn't do much. " THIS IS WAR!"

The robot was about to land a punch on Sticks until something heavy dropped on it pinning it to the ground. Stick looked up only to receive a salute from Knuckles who was on the top of Eggman's roof.

"Nice save Knuckles!" Tail complimented as he punched in the codes to get ready to launch the attack on the robot. Knuckles smirked as he jumped from where he was to regroup with his friends.

"Great, now lets take out the trash." Sonic grinned turning to Eggman who was also grinning. " Never thought you would be so happy about getting your butt kicked." Sonic said a bit amused.

"I would call off the missiles if I were you hedgehog." He noted, Knuckled snorted. " Why should we?" Sonic retorted.

"It's up to you", he pointed at the robots hand. "If you save the girls life or lead her into her own demise." He laughed.

"Sonic! Amy! Look!" Tails pointed out, the robot slowly began to gain ground with an unconscious Amy in its grip, her hammer lies on the floor beside them.

"Let her go Eggman!" Sonic yelled. " Tails hold fire." Sonic ordered.

"That's playing dirty Eggman!" Knuckles said waving his fist in the air, Sticks only looked at him with disgust using Amy for his shield, pathetic. Amy slowly began to opened her eyes when she head Sticks yelling out her name.

"Sticks..?" Amy's eyes fluttered open, then she began to feel something tighten around her waist she soon realized that she was in the grip of that stupid E-Bot robot. She struggled to get free, but the grip only tightened."Let me go you stupid ROBOT!" She screamed.

"What do we do now Sonic?" Tail asked.

Sonic only kept his attention on Amy and the robot. "We surrender."

Amy went wide eyes, he was kidding right? "Sonic! Don't do this- ..." She was cut off by the grip tightening on her from the robot she winced a bit. Eggman only laughed, picking Amy's hammer off the ground.

"I think I'll keep this Iv'e always wanted to know how you summon these things. As for your house I had no idea that's what my missile hit, unfortunate it wasn't suppose to hit that target, in order to build my empire I need more space, which mean obliterating that little area you all live in." He smirked."E-bot take her away and throw her in the cell." Eggman ordered, Sonic only glared.

"Sonic we can't let them just take Amy!" Knuckles announced, Sonic only sighed.

"Eggman, we surrendered, Let Amy go." Sonic said, Eggman laughed.

"What's so funny!" Tails yelled.

"I'm GONNA knock you into space, start talking!" Sticks screamed. " And give Amy back!" She yelled.

"You fools, it was all a trap."

"A trap?" Tails said in disbelief.

"Yes you idiot! I knew Amy and the rest of you fools would come find me after I blew her and Stick's house into smithereens, which gave me the perfect time to distract you in battle and nab Amy." He said quite pleased that his plan worked so perfectly.

"What do you want with Amy egg head?" Sonic snickered.

"She knows about when the pieces of the shattered Diamonds lie, and if I can get her to tell me there is nothing stopping me from taking over this world." He laughed.

"Shattered...diamond.." Tails thought aloud.

"Now if you excuse me I have business to take care off." He smirked, and with that he went back into the safety of his lab. Knuckles cursed to himself and Sonic only thought about what Eggman said about the crystals.

"What about Amy?" Sticks said.

"Don't worry Sticks we will rescue Amy, but we cant attack now because Eggman might harm her, we will retreat and think of a plan." Sonic suggested, Knuckles could hear the growling of his own stomach.

"And while were at it, food." He whined.

"Hey Sonic! I think I know what Eggman was talking about!" Tails exclaimed. "Let's all meet back at the house, I'll explain everything then." He said getting a head start, Sonic nodded his head.

"Come on Knuckles, Sticks." The both nodded their heads and ran off the regroup.

"So there is a plan B right?" Knuckled asked out of curiosity.

Sonic nodded his head as he continued to run."When Amy is involved, I won't stop until she's back with us, and safe." Sonic murmured.

He meant it too.

* * *

><p>AN: Those of you that do not know who I am I'm Soulkitten, this is my first Sonic Boom story, if you haven't seen Sonic boom or yet played the game it's quite fascinating, and you should know about all the characters Re- Designs. Those of you that hasn't I want to inform you about the characters. Sticks is a Badger and she is a little on the crazy side, She blurt out anything, but a real awesome character and he weapon of choice is a boomerang, she is not considered very lady like as well, Amy is very independent in the new Sonic Boom show for which, Sonic does not know that she has feelings for him at all, she is not as persistent as she was before. Tail and Knuckles have the same personality except Knuckles can be stupid at times. I hope that you enjoy the story! Tell me what you think! the more Reviews, the eager and more motivated I am to write!

-Soulkitten


	2. Plans and Doubts

**Our Resistance: Plans and Doubts**

Sonic tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for Tails to meet up with them, he didn't understand how he could be this slow. After all he did leave before Knuckles, Sticks and he did.

"Chill out Sonic." Knuckles said scarfing down some food he had got from Sonic and Tail's fridge. Sonic stopped tapping his foot and looked over at Knuckles who was now licking all five fingers.

"Knuckles is right Sonic, we must remain calm, OH WHO AM I KIDDING HOW CAN WE! AMY IS GONE!" Sticks announced, grabbing her brown colored fur and shaking her head back and forth.

Sonic sighed.

"Guys! Sorry about the wait I'm here now!" Tails called running into the house with a stack of papers in his hand. Sonic, Sticks and Knuckles gathered around him.

"What took you so long Tails?" Sonic asked, giving him a look. Tails rubbed the back of his head slightly, letting out a nervous chuckle. He began to make his way to the nearest couch and spread the documents he was holding all over the table. Sticks and Knuckles gave each other a questioning look. Sonic looked up at Tail's before raising his own brow in questioning."What's all this Tails?" He asked.

"Well, I found some information about the shattered Diamond that Eggman mentioned earlier", Tails said scoping through some of the papers."Not only is the Tracker 9000 good searching people, but information as well. It says here that the Shattered Diamond has been lost for centuries." He said reading from a sheet of paper. Sonic took a moment to think.

"Do you have any thing regarding how it got lost?" Sonic questioned, placing his hands under his muzzle as he thought not making eye contact with Tails at all.

Tails looked through the papers some more."Yeah actually I do, it says here that an Evil Lord named Cyan many years ago used the Diamond to try an summon the army of the dead, but for some reason the Diamond rejected him, apparently he wasn't able to wield the Shattered Diamond." Tails said."In the end the Diamond broke into 10 pieces and has not been found ever since." He finished.

"Question is...why does Eggman assume that Amy knows where the pieces are?" Sonic said confused, he started to pace around the room.

"Maybe Amy had an ancestor or something?" Knuckles implied shrugging his shoulders. Tails nodded his head slowly that was a possibility.

"Or maybe, Amy traveled into the past!" Sticks said, giving her friends a look, Sonic only shook his head.

"Well if this Cyan guy tried to raise an army of decayed flesh back to life, its bad news for us. We have to save Amy no matter what, if she knows or doesn't know about the Shattered Diamond, whose to say that Egghead won't try his best to pry the info outta her." Sonic said with a unsatisfied look on his face. Tail nodded his head as he thought for a bit. He knew that if Amy was to regain memory about the world would turn into pure chaos.

"So are we going to save Amy or not?" Knuckles asked ready for some action.

"Yeah, I actually have a plan on how to sneak in and out without being detected, but were gonna have to move quickly."

* * *

><p>Eggman sat in his chair as he watched Amy's glare harden, he happily returned the glare. He wasn't getting anywhere with this pink pest, not only would she not tell him what he wanted to know, but she continued to state over and over that she had no idea what he was talking about.<p>

"You're drying my patients!" He snapped, as he started to lean forward a little bit in his chair. He could hear Amy snicker as she turned her body away from him and crossed her arms. He had her locked up in a cage that dangled from the ceiling, it was metal and black and without that hammer of hers there was no way she would be able to break through."Hmph." He said quietly spinning around in his chair to face his computer, trying to think of ways to get her talking.

"Why don't you just let me go! I already told you countless of time, I don't know anything about a stupid Shattered Diamond!" She yelled, clenching her hands against her sides."And besides if I did know whose to say that I would _tell you _anyways?" She scoffed and rolled her eyes.

Eggman turned back around and looked up."You will tell me or suffer the consequences!"

"What consequences? I believe you need me more than I need you."

True.

Eggman cursed to himself."Fine have it you're way, perhaps you'll confess tomorrow and if not the maybe the next day. Till that day comes you will remain in my grasp." He grinned.

Amy stuck out her tongue."Fuck you Eggman, I won't be staying long you can count on that!" She hissed giving him a hardcore glare that he just laughed at.

"We'll see."

With that said he left her alone in the room.

Amy sighed before sliding down towards the ground as she clenched the metal bars with her hands. She really didn't understand what was going on. She really did not understand anything about the Shattered Diamond truth be told this would be the first time she has ever even heard of it.

"Fuck." She growled looking around. If only she could find a way out then she could get back to Sonic and the others. Amy thought about many things silently to herself, what was all this talk about a Diamond and why did Eggman think she knew where to find it? She continued to think, eventually she mentally told herself to let it go for now she was getting dizzy just thinking about it. She sighed leaning in the best comfortable position she could be in and began to close her eyes. Moments passed and Amy's pink ears began to twitch.

"_Pssst." A voice sounded._

Amy's eyes soon fluttered open and went wide eyed. Sonic was crouching down to her level with his signature smirk.

"S-Sonic?" She muttered in disbelief.

"Someone call a hero?" He smirked, grabbing her hand and helping her to her feet. Amy smiled warmly as she let out a low giggle. Even though Sonic could be full of himself she had to give him this moment.

"Thanks for the rescue." She mentioned, Sonic nodded his head and gave her a thumbs up. He then walked to the edge of the cage and looked around before reaching out his hand to Amy. She gazed at his hand for ten seconds before taking it. Sonic then jumped from the cage holding tightly on to Amy; once they made it to the ground they were regrouped with their friends.

"Amy thank goodness you're alright." Tails said with a sigh of relief, Amy nodded her head. She was soon greeted with a tackle from Sticks who was practically hugging her to death, Amy laughed but soon returned the hug.

"Did he do anything to you?" Tails asked.

"Not really", Amy said getting up off the ground she then brushed herself off."He just kept mentioning that stupid Diamond over and over." She groaned rubbing her head.

"Speaking of, Tails found information about it." Sonic told Amy before looking at Tails who nodded his head in agreement with his best friend.

"Like?"

"To sum it all up, a guy named Cyan tried to use it for an evil purpose and the-"

"Diamond split into 10 pieces." Amy covered up her mouth with wide eyes.

"Amy...how did you know that?" Stick said amused.

"I know, Tails didn't say it yet." Knuckles said surprised.

"Can you read minds?" Sticks asked.

Amy slowly retracted her hands from her mouth and gazed at the floor beneath her."I don't understand..."

"Amy, it seems you do know about it." Sonic said placing a hand on her shoulder to comfort her, she only nodded her head slowly."We have to talk more about this later right now we have to get out of here before Eggman wakes up." Sonic said checking around the room making sure everything was in the clear.

"Sonic don't you find it funny that Eggman's just letting us go?" Knuckles asked Sonic nodded his head in response.

"I know but right now we can't worry about it, we have to get Amy out of here." He said, leading Amy towards his back where he lifted her up. Amy was to much in a trance to even know that she was on his back at that moment. Sticks looked up at Amy for a minute, she wanted to say something to her but felt that now would not be the right time.

"Let's go." Tails offered, everyone agreed as they made their way out of Eggman's lab ad back to Sonic and Tail's house.

"Big mistake hedgehog." Eggman laughed looking at his computer screen that has security video camera's hooked up to them.

* * *

><p>Sonic and Tails were talking in the kitchen about the Shattered Diamond, while Knuckles and Sticks were having a food contest. Amy sat outside on the porch step, it was a little cold out but she just ignored it. The sun had finally set and the twinkling of the stars showed through the night's sky Amy watched it and sighed. She didn't understand anything anymore she had no idea what came over for her to say that; she didn't even know how she knew.<p>

"It doesn't make sense..." She murmured.

"That's life Ames, nothing ever makes sense." A voice said behind her, Amy turned to see Sonic standing in the doorway, leaning against it his face was not even facing her's his face was off into a different direction."But yet then you still have to deal with it." He said, Amy could hear his footsteps getting closer, soon he was sitting right next to her. Amy looked at Sonic and sighed before returning her gaze to the sky.

"What you say may be true Sonic, but why me?" She asked bringing her knees to her chest, she then buried her face into her arms.

"Everything happens for a reason Ames..." Sonic trailed glancing at her. Amy didn't respond, Sonic sighed looking up towards the sky before leaning his back against the wooden pole behind him, hands behind his head."There is an explanation for all of this ya know, and maybe...if we were to learn more about this Diamond than what we know now I'm sure it will all make sense." Sonic explained keeping his focus towards the sky."What I do know is that if Eggman wants it, we can't let him have it." He spoke.

Amy tilted her head up a bit to the point where she was peeking out from under her arms. She knew that Sonic was right and that they couldn't let Eggman get his hands on the Diamond. If the Diamond is as powerful as Tails says it is, then the chances of destruction was 100 percent if Eggman succeeded.

"You're right Sonic..." Amy muttered, Sonic turned his attention towards Amy and raised a brow."We can't let Eggman have it, it's obvious that he can't track them down without me...considering I hold that type of knowledge. Right now I can only faintly remember where the ten pieces are located but I'm sure along the way I may start remembering." She said giving him a serious look.

"Amy..."

"Sonic, we have to fins the pieces before Eggman does." Amy said in a serious tone, Sonic only thought for a moment. He then nodded his head and smirked.

"Alright Amy, what you say goes however you want to do it s fine with me." He said giving her a grin, Amy nodded her head and cracked a small smile.

"Thanks Sonic." She smiled.

"Anytime, now lets go tell the others. We should start heading out first thing tomorrow morning." Sonic mentioned getting up from his seat making his way towards the door. Amy nodded her head as she began to follow Sonic inside, she knew this was something that she had to do, she just only hoped and prayed that she was making the right decisions.

One question traveled through her mind constantly.

Would she ever regain what she lost so long ago?

* * *

><p>Soulkitten: Hey guys! Christmas is almost here and here is the 2nd Chapter of Our Resistance! Only a couple more weeks and I finally turn 17 it's very exciting! How do you guys like the story so far? Let me know in the Reviews! The more Reviews the more I get motivated! Follow, Favorite, Add if you would like! Any Update Request?<p>

Sonic: Well, seems adventure awaits.

Amy: Looks that way.

Sticks: So Amy You can read minds?

Knuckles: Of Course she can.

Sticks: REALLY!

Amy: No

Sticks: -Turns to Knuckles- TRAITOR!

Sonic: Till Next time Kittens!

Amy: Soulkitten!


End file.
